


Long awaited

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Nearly Headless Nicolas (Nearly Headless Nick/Nicolas Flamel) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Indeed.
Relationships: Nicolas Flamel/Nearly Headless Nick
Series: Nearly Headless Nicolas (Nearly Headless Nick/Nicolas Flamel) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119785





	Long awaited

Our tale begins in Nearly Headless Nick and Nicolas Flamel's back garden. It's finally the day of their wedding after waiting for Nicolas to die and become a ghost. 

Nearly Headless Nick is waiting at the end of the altar, he's wearing his most splendid suit with a ruffled neck and a top hat. 

His best man is Harry Potter himself, one of the select few humans atttending the occasion.

Harry asked, "Are you nervous, Nick?"

Nearly Headless Nick smiled. "No, this has been long awaited. I'm just glad that it's finally here."

The wedding march that had been modified to sound sort of ghoulish began to play.

Moments later, Nicolas appeared at the end of the aisle. He too was wearing his finest suit complete with a bow tie. He began to walk towards Nearly Headless Nick at a steady pace.

As he drew near the end, Nearly Headless Nick winked at him.

Nicolas smirked.

Their officiator was Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts since the Battle of Hogwarts was won.

She began, "Ladies, gentlemen and ghosts; I would like to thank each and every one of you for being here today to witness this act of love. I myself know that they have been waiting for this day for many years now." She turned to Nearly Headless Nick first and asked, "Would you like to say your vows first?"

Nearly Headless Nick nodded and beamed, "It's difficult for me to explain the way I feel around you, naughty Nicolas because I've never had a love quite like ours before. I've had flings and crushes, but all of that was a very long time ago now. I never dreamed that I would find my one true love, but here we are. I love you and I'd wait another hundred years just to be with you."

McGonagall turned to Nicolas and insisted, "You may say yours now."

Nicolas said, "Nothing that I say could possibly top yours, Nicky; but I can certainly try to. When we first met, I had just lost my ability to live forever and I never thought that I could be as happy as I was with that. Then, I met you and well, things changed. I fell in love like I have never done before and you helped me get over the loss of my immortality. For that I am grateful, but I am most grateful for our love."

McGonagall inquired, "Do you Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington take Nicolas Flamel to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

Nearly Headless Nick replied, "I do."

McGonagall went on, "And do you Nicolas Flamel take Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

Nicolas grinned. "I do."

McGonagall declared, "You may kiss the groom!"

Nearly Headless Nick kissed Nicolas passionately.


End file.
